twisted_life_its_some_life_to_livefandomcom-20200215-history
Atrocity And Men
'Atrocity And Men '''is the fourth studio album by Twisted Life. This is where I got go my most extreme by using metal on this album. The album depicts horror literature and stories such as Carrie. Album Cover The cover depicts a large manor with an illuminati on top. Lightning is striking around it and the blue hue is only to give the house a scary effect. This house is meant to be a dimension not the horror world. Tracklist: # Saffron’s Cruelty # A Castle’s Ruins # The Iron Maiden # Thriver Of Isis # Performing The Seance Of Lilith # Telekinesis Awaits Her # An Atrocity Ago # Vampire In His Castle # Satan And His Followers # Mummy Rises From The Dead # Midian # Fountainhead Of Her # Bathory The Killer # Revenge For Saffron Song Interpretations '''Saffron’s Cruelty '- Saffron is one of my main characters (no not the spice) and is a soul that roams a castle’s ruins. Before she died, she used cruel treatment on her slaves. Spooky instrumental. 'A Castle’s Ruins '- A relationship with an aerial spirit and Saffron. They thrive together until Saffron destroys the spirit. 'The Iron Maiden '- Monsters rise from their graves and get vengeance on the murderer who put them in the iron maiden in which they succeed. 'Thriver Of Isis '- Sophia Leigh is a character from a Tomb a Raider 3 who thrived the eye of Isis which is a vital object in the game. A gang plan to steal it from her. 'Performing The Seance Of Lilith '- Lilith was a Jewish folklore demon who killed (I think) children. A cult attempt to communicate with the spirit, but unleash her instead. 'Telekinesis Awaits Her '- This a concept song about Carrie who was bullied at school and holds telekinetic powers. Carrie’s mother was abusive and a religious fanatic. 'An Atrocity Ago '- This is about the executions in early 16 to 1800s that was used such as guillotines that chopped their heads off which was atrocious. 'Vampire In His Castle '- Thus is the story of a vampire who is ransacked by a mob of citizens that try to kill him. Vampires are creatures that have the ability to turn into a bat. 'Satan And His Followers '- A repeated chant about the fight of Heaven and Hell. HEVELL is a portmanteau of Heaven and Hell. 'Mummy Rises From The Dead '- This is the rebirth of a fallen pharaoh coming to take back the throne just to be killed by a black hole. 'Midian '- Midian is a place where Moses fled after his exile. Now, I use it as a place monsters stole and besieged which is now a sacramental kingdom. 'Fountainhead Of Her '- A third instrumental about women‘s birth and their consequences for their moods and emotions. 'Bathory The Killer '- Elizabeth Bathory was a Hungarian noblewoman who killed people and bathed in their blood. A short story of her life. 'Revenge For Saffron '- This is the sequel to a castle’s ruins where the sprit has revived to come back and kill Saffron after what she had done to him.